When a vehicle such as a semi-trailer truck has been in a rain or snowstorm, it often collects water (and sometimes slush, snow or ice) on the top of the surface of the trailer. When the trailer backs up to a loading dock, there is a potential for this collection of water (and sometimes slush, snow or ice) to flow over the leading edge of the top of the trailer into the loading dock area. A similar effect can occur with a truck parked at a dock when a rain or snowstorm begins, particularly if the parking area is pitched toward the dock. In such a case, all or nearly all the rain or melting snow on the top surface of the trailer will run towards the lowest part of the trailer, which, in this example, is the leading edge of the truck adjacent the dock.
There is a need for an apparatus and method that can provide adequate protection of the loading dock area from precipitation collected on the top surface of a vehicle. There is also a need for such an apparatus and method, which is durable, i.e. designed to minimize abrasion and wear of the apparatus. It is also desirable to provide an apparatus and method for the simple and cost effective replacement of apparatus materials that are eventually damaged from normal usage.